The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Sakura is just your average new student at Mochinoki JR. High... if you don't count the fact that she's a bookkeeper and a Magical Girl. Dealing with mamodos and monsters is enough to deal with, but her mascot is a different story. Please R&R.
1. The New Girl

A/N: This is a surprise fic, I just had to do this fic. The mamodo if you have read Quest of Kings is Yuki, I wanted to do a story with a bookkeeper in the Zatch Bell world (as opposed to Usopp in the One Piece world). Also Kinky is an old character I wrote for a fanfic a while back, she's an insane talking and slightly sadistic rabbit, who may unintentionally steal the show. Sakura on the other hand is completely new character I came up for this fanfic. Enjoy this parody of Magical Girls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch, if I did then there would be uncut Chi Chi Wo Moge.

Kinky: And guns! Lots and lots of guns!

Me: O.O Kinky! (coughs comically) But Sakura, Yuki, Kinky and any other OC that appears is mine!

The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The New Girl

It was a dark night, a woman was being attack by a strange creature. The creature took out a strange gem from the woman and began to laugh.

"Your Soul Gem belongs to the Licno Empire!" laughed the creature.

"Stop right there!" called out a voice.

The creature looked around and saw a figure standing on a nearby roof.

"The cherry blossom falls in the moonlight! I'm Mystical Sakura! And I'm not very happy with you!" said the figure, it was a teenage girl with pink hair tied into a braid with violet ribbons tied at top and bottom of the braid, she had sky blue eyes. She wore a strange outfit, it was a short pink shirt and a place pink top, that was covered with a slighter darker shade of pink ribbon. Pink high heels and a strange pink gem on her forehead, she was known as Mystical Sakura. Two figure were beside her, one was very small and the other was small but larger than other.

"You're the famous Mystical Sakura I heard about, this is the end of the end for you!" said the creature.

The creature's hand turned into an axe.

"Go! Mystical Sakura, defeat that with your super breath!" said the smaller of the two figures which was a talking blue rabbit.

"I don't have that power!" yelled Mystical Sakura.

"Are you sure?" asked the other figure which was a girl with sky blue hair kept in a curly ponytail tied in a blue ribbon. She wore a light blue t-shirt and blue skirt.

"Kinky…" Mystical Sakura growled, "I told you to stop telling Yuki that I have powers I clearly don't have…"

The creature jumped up with it's axe hand preparing to strike when Mystical Sakura grabbed Kinky, the talking rabbit and used her as a shield.

"Kinky Shield!" she cried out as the axe broke on the talking rabbit.

"Did you really have to do that?" yelled Kinky.

"Yes… yes I did." said Mystical Sakura.

"Now it's time for immobilization, right Yuki!" said Mystical Sakura.

"Right!" said Yuki, the little girl.

Mystical Sakura took out a book "Blizdo!" she read and a wave of snow and ice blasted the creature freezing it.

"No it time!" said Mystical Sakura, she took out a wand "Let Love Fill You Life! Mystical Sakura Rainbow Surprise!" said Mystical Sakura.

A beam from her wand and blasted the creature, it disappeared and gem it held slowly fell to the ground.

"Nice job Mystical Sakura. You did good." said Kinky.

"Thanks... why'd super glue me to this roof!" yelled Mystical Sakura.

"To test you!" said Kinky.

Mystical Sakura's shoes were glued to the roof and she move.

"It's so I won't punt you isn't it?" asked Mystical Sakura.

Kinky eyes sifted "No." she said slyly.

"Um… Yuki I hate to ask." said Mystical Sakura.

"It's not problem." said Yuki picking up the gem and jumping to the ground like there was no problem. She placed the gem into the woman's chest then ran away back to the rooftop… where a certain blue rabbit happened to fly away from.

The next day a girl named Sakura Milna got up. She had pink hair and sky-blue eyes she looked at her clock and screamed "I'm going to get her!"

She did her morning things, she blushed her hair, tied it into a braid, tied two purple ribbons on at the top one at the bottom, and got dressed, it was her first day at Mochinoki JR High School. Put her books in her bag… and a pink thing. She went to put on her shoes and left while eating a piece of toast. Two figures followed her.

"Are you sure it's okay." said the larger of the two figures.

"Yes, in this school or kinds are allowed…" said the smaller of the two figures.

"Oh… okay" said the larger of the two figures.

Meanwhile a boy named Kiyo Takamine walked… while being followed by a walking gym bag. He sighed, he was about to yelled at it when a girl with brown hair approached him.

"Kiyo!" she said.

Kiyo sighed, "Oh hi Suzy." He said.

"Did you hear there's a new student here." Said the girl named Suzy.

"Really?" said Kiyo.

Later class began, "we have a student, today will you please come in?" said the teacher.

Sakura came in, she gave polite bow, "My name is Sakura Milna, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Suddenly Kinky, the rabbit that was with mystical Sakura and Yuki the girl who was with Mystical Sakura popped out nowhere.

"And I'm Kinky, her Magical Girl advisor!" said Kinky.

"And I'm Yuki her side kick!" said Yuki.

Sakura was completely silent… then she snapped "Kinky! What are you doing here!" she yelled.

"Just to torture you!" said Kinky.

"Wait so we're not allowed in school?" said Yuki.

Sakura sighed "What have I told you Yuki?" asked Sakura.

Yuki thought for a moment, then said "Everything Kinky tells me is a filthy lie?" said Yuki.

"That's right…" said Sakura.

She went over to the window, opened it, walked behind Kinky and putted her out of the building.

"I HATE THAT RABBIT!" yelled Sakura.

The teacher cleared his throat, "I'm so sorry." said Sakura bowing.

"Can you please explain this?" asked the teacher.

"Some Magical Girl secret…" mumbled Sakura, "You see… have you read the paper's recently… about the mysterious hero Mystical Sakura?"

"I have!" yelled a short boy with a strange mouth, "I heard she's an alien from another planet."

"I wish…" mumbled Sakura, "Well… I'm her…"

The class burst out laughing, "It's not a joke…" said Sakura.

She took out pink wand from her book bag and shout "Mystical Lovely Power Make-Up!" she said. A strange bizarre light show began as her clothes changed to the outfit Mystical Sakura wears, her sore changed to height heels and a gem appeared on her fore head. The entire class was silent.

"See…" she said.

"That is so cool!" yelled a young blonde boy who wasn't a student … and wearing a gym bag.

"Zatch, you were suppose to hide to today." yelled Kiyo.

Yuki saw the boy named Zatch, she looked genuinely afraid, she hid behind Mystical Sakura's leg.

"Yuki what is it?" she asked.

"That boy… he's… he's…" said Yuki frightened.

"A mamodo?" whispered Mystical Sakura.

Yuki nodded.

"Sakura you take your seat… and change…" said the teacher.

"Right…" said Mystical Sakura.

She closed her eyes and went to being Sakura. She took her seat, which was right next Kiyo. She looked at him.

During Lunch she gave Kiyo a note and left with Yuki in tow.

"I think she like you…" said Zatch in a teasingly way.

"Zatch…" mumbled Kiyo.

He read the note, his eyes winded.

"I don't know your name… but I know you have a mamodo. Please meet on roof top right now. We need to talk, just talk. Sakura." Kiyo read the note.

Kiyo picked up a red book and Zatch by the gym bag and went up to the roof.

On the roof Sakura and Yuki waited, "I hope he doesn't want to fight." said Yuki.

"Me nether… but if he does we will do this after school… we just need to talk." said Sakura.

Kiyo and Zatch made it to the roof.

"So you have a mamodo too?" asked Kiyo.

"That's right." said Sakura.

Both Kiyo and Sakura sighed "But I don't want to fight unless it's necessary." Both said the same time.

Both sweatdroped, "So you fell the same way?" said Kiyo.

"Yeah…" said Sakura, "We do"

Next Time: Sakura explains to Kiyo how she met Kinky and Yuki... in same day. And why the fact the she's a Magical Girl isn't a secret... hint it has to do with a certain insane rabbit.


	2. The Obligatory Origin Story

Chapter 2: The Obligatory Origin Story

Sakura ran up the stairs to the roof with two bags in her hands.

"I got your lunch!" she said to Kiyo who was waiting for her.

After the deciding not to fight… until much later, Sakura and Kiyo deiced to talk about how they met their mamodos, over lunch. Sakura deiced to grab Kiyo's lunch so they could eat on the rooftop. Yuki and Zatch played tag while the two book keepers were talking.

"So your dad sent Zatch so you could change your life for the better which it did… that's nice." said Sakura.

"Yeah, so how did you meet Yuki?" asked Kiyo.

"Well it's rather complicated… in fact it was also the same day I met her!" said Sakura a little angry.

(Flashback)

Sakura was in her old school uniform sighing "Just an ordinary day in my ordinary life… why do I get the feeling but just saying that something will happen…" she said.

"Good I found you!" said a voice.

Sakura looked around, "Where is it coming from?" said Sakura.

"Down here!" said a voice.

Sakura looked down and saw a talking blue rabbit… Kinky.

"a talking blue rabbit?" said Sakura, "No way, could it be I'm a magical girl?" she thought happily.

"I've found you! My Magical Girl!" said Kinky.

"So I'm a Magical Girl?" said Sakura.

"I understand if you don't want to be one so take your time and think about." said Kinky.

Sakura pretended to think about it… she had already deiced to become one… however while she pretended to think Kinky got bored. She took out a gun and began to play Russian Roulette.

"What the!" yelled Sakura.

Kinky pulled the trigger and it shot! However she was alive with no wound. However by the way it looked, Kinky used real ammo.

"What on earth!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm immortal and I can't die!" said Kinky.

"Oookay." said Sakura.

Sakura was now unsure whether or not Kinky was sane or not… "I'm sorry I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass." said Sakura walling away.

Kinky jumped on Sakura's shoulder and placed the gun near her head. "I'm sorry but you have no choice." she said in a disturbed way.

Sakura didn't know what to do, then she got an idea "Okay I'll do it but first, Kinky can you get on the ground?" she asked.

"Okay!" said Kinky happily.

Kinky got onto the ground… Sakura punted Kinky miles away.

"That rabbit's insane… why couldn't I get Luna or Kero-Chan" said Sakura.

Sakura continued on her way home when she hard crying, she found a girl crying… it was Yuki.

"Hello there? What's wrong?" said Sakura.

"I'm lost." said Yuki.

"You need to find your way home?" asked Sakura.

"Um…" said Yuki.

Sakura noticed the book next to Yuki.

"What's this?" asked Sakura.

"No wait?" said Yuki trying to stop her.

Sakura began to read the book, she couldn't read any of it… until "The first spell: Blizdo?" said Sakura.

"You can read the book?" said Yuki.

"Yeah I guess I can." said Sakura, "Why?"

"Well it's very complicated…" said Yuki quietly.

Yuki began to tell Sakura about the Mamodo battle, and the mamodo after her.

"Oh my…" said Sakura.

"Yeah… I know it sounds a little strange… but can you please help me?" said Yuki.

"Of course, after all this isn't the weirdest thing that happened today." said Sakura.

"Huh?" said Yuki.

"Hey I was looking for you!" yelled Kinky.

"Oh no!" said Sakura.

"Hey I forgot to give it to you!" said Kinky taking out her wand.

Sakura sighed, "I don't think I can be a Magical Girl… I'm going to be her book keeper for the battle for Mamodo king!" said Sakura.

Kinky looked at Yuki, then thought about something "You can be both… what ever the "bookkeeper" thing is you can do along with your Magical Girl duty…" said Kinky shoving the wand into Sakura making it glow.

"There you are officially the magical girl, you have entered an unbreakable magical contract!" said Kinky.

"What?" yelled Sakura.

And so Sakura walked home with Kinky and Yuki in tow.

"How am I supposed to tell my parents." thought Sakura.

There was a scream.

"A Soul Stealer!" said Kinky.

She dragged Sakura to where the scream was while Yuki fallowed, a young man was on the ground unconscious.

"Now… what your name?" said Kinky.

"Sakura." said Sakura.

"Now Sakura… you must become Mystical Sakura! Shout "Mystical Lovely Power Make-Up!"" said Kinky.

"Geez, Mystical Lovely Power Make-Up!" shouted Sakura and so for the first time she transformed into Mystical Sakura.

"Now deafest that Soul Stealer!" said Kinky.

"Okay…" said Mystical Sakura.

She jumped onto a nearby wall.

"Hey you! Ugly!" said Mystical Sakura.

The monster known as a Soul Stealer looked at Mystical Sakura.

Sakura knew what to say… after watching Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, Corrector Yui and Tokyo Mew Mew, needless to say she's a Magical Girl fan.

"The Cherry Blossom blooms in the daylight! I'm Mystical Sakura and I'm not very happy with you!"

"You think so!" said the monster it's hands turned into swords and began to slash Mystical Sakura.

"Oh man…. I can't watch!" said Yuki she covered her eyes as Mystical Sakura was cornered then Yuki remembered something. She ran towards the monster.

"Sakura read the book, say it with emotion!" said Yuki.

Sakura knew what she meant, "Okay… Blizdo!" read Sakura.

Yuki held out her hands and blasts of ice and snow covered the monster freezing it.

"Mystical Sakura! Use you wand and use Mystical Sakura Rainbow Surprise." said Kinky.

"Is that the actual name or did you add Sakura when you found out that's my name?" said Mystical Sakura.

"Uhhh… I'll get back to you on that…" said Kinky.

"Okay…" said Mystical Sakura she sighed and thought of something to say before using the attacks "Let Love Fill You Life! Mystical Sakura Rainbow Surprise!" she said as the attack destroyed the Soul Stealer. An orange gem slowly fell to the ground. Mystical Sakura went to the gem and examined it.

"So what's that?" said Mystical Sakura.

"Put in the guys the chest and I'll explain." said Kinky.

Mystical Sakura placed the gem inside of the young men's chest.

"It's a heart crystal?" said Mystical Sakura with her eye twitching.

"No it's a soul gem… an evil organization called the Licno Empire is trying to gather 5 of them for I don't know why. However if they do it's bad news, they use monsters known as Soul Stealers in order to the get them now you as Mystical Sakura you must defeat them and save the Soul Gems… you Yuki can help her Mamono or whatever you are you can help with this… however this battle works I'll help you…" said Kinky.

"Thanks…" said Yuki.

(End of flashback)

Kiyo laughed at the story, he couldn't' help himself, it was too funny.

"I know it's weird…" said Sakura.

"Weird is right…" said Kiyo who stopped laughing.

"Since then Kinky has ruined my life, I'm almost late for school everyday because she messes with my alarm clock, she constantly holds stolen weapons, she reviles the fact that I'm a magical girl to everyone I meet… and I'm not even going to tell what she did to the only mamodo battle me and Yuki has ever been in." said Sakura.

"You've only been in one?" said Kiyo.

"Yeah… it's because well I've been able to talk my way out of mamodo battles… I'm not going to say why. I'm just glad you guys don't want to fight if it's necessary ether." said Sakura.

Kinky showed out of nowhere.

"If you won't talk about the mamodo battle then I will!" yelled Kinky.

(Flashback)

Sakura and Yuki were sizing their opponents up for their first ever mamodo battle before any could use a spell Kinky shows up with a flame thrower! And burns the opponent's book.

"The hell!" yelled the Mamodo's book keeper.

"Oh god no…" said Sakura with her eye twitching.

"Hey that's unfair!" yelled the mamodo as he was disappearing.

"It's not my fault…" said Yuki.

Sakura walked over to Kinky and punted her, "I HATE THAT RABBIT!" she yelled.

Sakura regained her composure and said "I'm sorry, that rabbit's with me, I'm sorry she ruined your chances of becoming king." said Sakura.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." said Yuki.

"Their apologizing?" thought both the mamodo and the bookkeeper with sweat drops.

The mamodo faded away, the book keeper didn't' know what to think abut his opponent

(End of flashback)

Kiyo's eye was twitching, "So if you go up against any opponent Kinky will use a blow torch and the burn..." said Kiyo.

"Sad but true." said Sakura.

"But why are you angry?" said Kinky.

"Because it's cheating and you know it. That's the only thing Yuki don't like about you…" said Sakura.

"But why it thins the herd faster." said Kinky.

Sakura got up and punted Kinky sending her a long ways.

"Wow, no wonder you haven't been in many fights…" said Kiyo.

"Yeah Kinky says that the only times when she won't do that is when I'm in the last 10 and agaisnt mamodo named Reycom…" said Sakura with.

"Did you say Reycom?" said Kiyo.

"Yeah, Yuki's afraid of him, don't know why… all I know is they are related in someway…" said Sakura.

"You don't need to sorry about him... in fact the first book we burned was his." said Kiyo.

Yuki who was playing with Zatch heard this.

"You two defeated Reycom!" she said happily.

"Um… yeah." said Kiyo.

"Thank you!" she said happily with stars in her eyes.

"Okaay…" said Kiyo.

The chime rung which meant lunch was over and both went back to class with their mamodo…

Next Time: Kiyo gets attack by a Soul Stealer... and it's up to Mystical Sakura to save him!


	3. Soul Stealers Attack!

Chapter 3: Soul Stealers Attack!

It was the end of the day Sakura sighed. Both Kinky and Yuki walked beside her.

"Tough day?" asked Kinky.

"It would have been easy… if it weren't for a certain blue rabbit…." said Sakura.

"Blue rabbits… there are blue rabbits?" said Kinky.

Both Yuki and Sakura stared at the insane rabbit.

"You're a blue rabbit Kinky." Said Yuki with a little girl giggle.

"Oh yeah…" said Kinky.

"Why couldn't I get someone who would nag me not rob a bank…" said Sakura.

"Hey you still don't have proof!" yelled Kinky.

"Please stop fighting…" said Yuki.

Sakura punted Kinky long ways, "I HATE THAT RABBIT!" yelled Sakura.

"That's one way to stop…" said Yuki with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Kiyo and Zatch they were walking home as well.

"I think Sakura likes you…" teased Zatch.

"For the last time, we're just friends." said Kiyo.

Suddenly what appeared to be a fury blue asteroid crashed into Kiyo… it was Kinky. Kiyo was knocked unconscious with anime swirl eyes.

"Kiyo? Kiyo are you all right?" said Zatch shaking him.

Kiyo snapped out it, "Yeah what hit me?" asked Kiyo.

"The crazy talking blue bunny…" said Zatch.

Normally Kiyo would look at Zatch strangely… of course when someone said a crazy talking blue crashed into you you'd look at them strangely too but combined with the fact that he met a crazy talking blue rabbit that day and the fact that Sakura regularly punts Kinky so he believed him.

"Where is Kinky?" said Kiyo.

"I don't know, I think she ran away." said Zatch.

They continued on their way… until a strange beam hit Kiyo from behind. From his chest a red crystal came out… it was his soul gem. He collapsed to the ground as his soul gem floated in place.

"Now your soul gem belongs to the Licno Empire…" said as voice.

Zatch turned around and a saw monster… a soul stealer!

"What did you do?" said Zatch.

"Aw… a little boy… maybe after wards I can get your soul gem as well" smiled the soul stealer, "If you fight I will…"

Zatch clenched his teeth in anger.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Yuki Sakura sensed something.

"Soul Stealer!" she said.

"You sure?" asked Yuki.

"Of course…" said Sakura, "I can sense when an attack is nearby…"

(Flashback)

Sakura was yelling at Kinky in her old bedroom, Yuki was eating a bowl of ice cream on her bed.

"You didn't have to tell my parents about the whole magical girl thing!" she yelled.

"You were planning on telling your parents about the mamodo battle thingy why can't I tell them about you being a magical girl?" said Kinky.

"Because there's a fine line between those two things…" said Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah." said Kinky.

Sakura suddenly got a weird shiver, "What was that?" asked Sakura

"A soul stealer in nearby… you can sense their presence…" said Kinky.

(End of flashback)

"Since then I've been able to sense them…" thought Sakura.

They got to where Zatch was standing in front of Kiyo's soul gem.

"Let me pass little boy!" demanded the soul stealer.

"No way!" said Zatch.

"Well time to do my thing!" said Sakura she tossed her book bag to Yuki and held out her wand, "Mystical Lovely Power Make-Up!"

She transformed and got on a nearby wall.

"It's not nice to pick on little kids!" she called out.

Both Zatch and the Soul Stealer looked up and saw and angry Mystical Sakura.

"The Cherry Blossom Blooms in the Daylight! I'm Mystical Sakura and I'm not very happy with you!"

Yuki ran over to Kiyo's Soul Gem on the ground, "Zatch, let me show you something…" said Yuki.

Yuki gently picked up Kiyo's soul gem, and put it near his chest, it went back in.

"If this ever happens again try and be careful, their very fragile." said Yuki.

Zatch nodded as Kiyo began to wake up. "What happened?" he asked.

Mystical Sakura managed to jump down, "You were attacked by a Soul Stealer!" she said.

"How dare you place the Soul Gem back!" yelled the soul stealer.

"Quite easily in fact." said Mystical Sakura, "Yuki guard them!"

"Right!" said Yuki.

"You your little friend is protecting them, how cute." Said the soul stealer, it made a sword from nothing, "Time to die Mystical Sakura."

The song White Destiny began to play in the background everyone looked around.

"Where's the song coming from?" asked Kiyo.

"Kinky…" mumbled Mystical Sakura.

Kinky was holding up a boom box playing the song.

"At least it's tasteful and a magical girl song…" thought Mystical Sakura thinking about the last time Kinky play BGM.

The Soul Steal began to run towards Mystical Sakura with its sword Sakura jumped out the way the right when the side walk that she was standing cracked in two.

"Whoa it's just like a TV show!" said Zatch.

"Good thing I jumped out the way in time." said Mystical Sakura.

She raised her hand into the air, it began to glow pink. She began to hold out her hand.

"Sakura Bind!" called out Mystical Sakura.

The pink glow turned into cherry blossoms the Soul Stealer was blinded by until suddenly the Cherry Blossom disappeared and the soul stealer was caught in a glowing pink rope.

"You think that will stop me!" said the soul staler, the soul stealer flexed it's muscles and cut the rope. The Soul Stealer grabbed the sword on the ground and was about to attack Kiyo when Sakura pulled out her spell book and read "Frigisheld!" Yuki got in between Kiyo and the soul stealer, she raised her hand produced a shield which froze the sword on contact.

"Now Mystical Sakura!" called out Kinky.

"Right! Mystical Sakura Rainbow Surprise!" Mystical Sakura did her standard wand attack and the soul stealer was destroyed.

She transformed back into Sakura and walked over Kiyo who was still on the ground.

"You okay?" she asked.

Kyo thought about it, it did hurt a little in chest… only a little bit.

"I think so." said Kiyo.

Zatch began to help Kiyo up and Sakura said "Maybe I should walk you home."

"No I'm fine." said Kiyo.

"Oh okay… we should go home." said Sakura, she smiled at Kiyo "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Zatch!" said Yuki happily.

Both walked away, "Hey your not leaving with out me!" yelled Kinky who turned off the boom box.

Kiyo sweatdroped, "What a weird day." He thought.

Next Time: Sakura has a set of standards... one of them is that songs about Groping Breast are sick. Take onepervertedItalian Super Star, add one Soul Stealer, a mamodo who's friends with Yuki and you have an interesting dilemma.


	4. A Perverted Dilemma

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's the latest chapter!

Oh yeah if your a Kinky fan and you also like One Piece, read I'm in One Piece...

Chapter 4: A Perverted Dilemma

Sakura was sleeping peacefully, she slowly woke up and looked at her alarm clock. Her eyes were wide.

"Oh my god! It's that that late!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura quickly changed into her school uniform, brushed and braided her hair, brushed her teeth. Went down stairs, her mother who looked a little like and older version of her daughter but with shoulder length hair was cooking breakfast and her father who had dark blue hair and wore glasses was reading the paper. There were two slices of toast on the table. Sakura grabbed both of them.

"Bye mom, bye dad." said Sakura shoving one of the pieces of toast in her mouth. Sakura went to put on her shoes and her mother asked her a question.

"Hey have you seen my purse?" asked her mother.

"No I haven't ask Kinky or Yuki, I'm off… I'm so late..." said Sakura who left before you could say Mahou Shojo.

Her mother went back into the kitchen, "Should we have told it's early?" asked her father.

"No… I don't like when she kicks Kinky in the house." said her mother.

Meanwhile Sakura was half way to school already, she had to stop for a passing truck as she was jogging in place and eating toast in her mouth she saw a poster for an upcoming concert… Parco Fulgore!

"I hate that guy…" she said to herself.

After the truck past she ran so fast there was a large tail of dust behind her, meanwhile her mother's missing purse and an old backpack was fallowing her.

Meanwhile Kiyo was walking to school by himself… well sort of he was being fallowed by a walking gym bag… also known as Zatch… he didn't say anything unless someone noticed it. Then he noticed the large dust cloud behind him it heading towards him… then he saw what was causing it… Sakura. She ran past Kiyo and the gym bag at top speed then seemed to double back when she saw Kiyo.

"Your late too?" she asked while jogging in place.

"Kiyo checked his watch, "School doesn't start for 20 minutes…" said Kiyo.

Sakura's face went blank, "What?" she asked.

"Why did you think it was later?" asked Kiyo.

Sakura yelled out "I'm getting that rabbit!"

"Kinky, huh?" asked Kiyo.

"Why else would I yell that out…" said Sakura.

Sakura noticed that she was being fallowed by an old backpack and her mom's missing purse, then she looked at the gym bag fallowing Kiyo.

"You know… I thought Kinky would be a bad influence on Zatch… not the other way around!" said Sakura turning around and trying to punt her mom's missing purse, but it dodged

Kinky's head came out of the purse, "Boy that's why I chose you as my Magical Girl!" said Kinky.

"You picked me because I was the first you met…" said Sakura glaring at Kinky.

The two began a glaring contest.

"Uh… Sakura if you continue this your going to be late…" said Kiyo.

"Fine… then but first…" said Sakura who punted Kinky half way across the city.

"Let's go!" said Sakura in a bad mood thanks to Kinky, an aura of anger surrounded her.

"I think I'm fine…" said Kiyo.

And so Sakura stomped off to school, Zatch's head popped out of the gym bag and Yuki's head popped out of the backpack.

"She'll be fine by the time she gets to school…" said Yuki with a sweat drop who began to fallow Sakura.

Later during school, in between classes Sakura finally cooled down.

"I can see your no longer angry." said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… that rabbit just riles me up… a lot of the time on purpose… she gets a sick demented high from it too…" said Sakura.

"Sakura!" said Kinky from nowhere.

"What is it Kinky?" asked Sakura.

"Well I deiced to apologize by buying you front row tickets to an upcoming concert!" said Kinky.

"Did you use the money from the bank robbery?" asked Sakura.

"Bank robbery?" asked a shocked Kiyo.

"No… I have legal means I've forgot to tell you!" said Kinky.

"What "Legal means"?" asked Sakura who was suspicious.

"Well it's simple… Merchandising, merchandising, merchandising! Mystical Sakura the breakfast cereal, Mystical Sakura the doll, Mystical Sakura the flame thrower!" said Kinky taking out the products she listed, "Among a few other things…"

Kinky took out a box.

"Mystical Sakura the love d…" said Yuki popping out her backpack to look at the box.

Sakura grabbed the Mystical Sakura flamethrower and torched the box.

"Tell me the name of the companies… I'm going to get rid of some of the contracts… such as the Flame Thrower… and that abomination… though I do like the cereal and doll…" said Sakura.

"Fine, fine… but don't blame me when you can't buy a decent flame thrower…" said Kinky handing Sakura the tickets.

Sakura took the tickets then got angry vein when she saw the tickets were for… Parco Fulgore.

"KINKY!" she screamed so loud.

Somewhere in Europe…

"Brago did you hear something?" asked Sherry.

"No!" snapped Brago.

Back in Japan, Sakura began to wring Kinky's neck, "Why you little…" she yelled a la Homer Simpson.

Later during PE, it was that jumping box… thing…

"Suzy?" asked Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Suzy.

"I was wondering if you like Parco Fulgore…" said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Suzy.

"Well Kinky bought be the best tickets but I'm not a fan." said Sakura.

"Your not…" said Mary Lou getting into the conversation.

"No… I'm not, I may be the only girl in the world who finds the song offense." said Sakura with a pout.

At the same time a girl named Akane in Furinkan sneezed.

"So what so offence about the song?" asked Mary Lou.

"You don't find Chi Chi Wo Moge offensive?" asked Sakura.

"Why would it be offensive." said Suzy and Mary Lou at the same time.

"Well I guess when a handsome Italian super star does its okay… but when I don't know let say a dirty old man or a monk does its wrong…" said Sakura.

Both Suzy and Mary Lou sweatdroped.

After school Sakura, Yuki and Kinky were walking home.

"Why did you give them to Suzy? You could have sold them." said Kinky.

"Because I want to be her friend… since I'm Kiyo's friend… because I heard things… bad things…" said Sakura.

"Oh…" said Yuki.

As they were walking a certain Italian super star was in the street with adoring fans. Sakura noticed something in his hands.

"A spell book…" she said then looked at Kinky, "I forgot…"

Kinky was rubbing her hands in an evil way while laughing evilly.

"No… he maybe a pervert but I'm not going to let him torch his book." said Sakura.

Nearby Fulgore's mamodo Kanchome was watching the girls flirt with Fulgore. Then noticed a mamodo nearby… not any mamodo, a friend…

"Yuki!" he called out.

Yuki heard her name and turned around "Kanchome!" she said happily.

Kanchome ran over to the group.

"Your still in the battle… I thought Reycom burned your book…" said Kanchome.

"No… someone already burned his book before he found me." said Yuki happily.

"Yuki who's this?" asked Sakura.

"This is Kanchome, a friend from the mamodo world." said Yuki.

"Hi!" said Kanchome.

"Hello, I'm Sakura, Yuki's bookkeeper… always pleased to meet a friend of Yuki's." said Sakura with a smile while kneeling down to be his level.

"And this is Kinky." said Yuki.

"Greetings mortal!" said Kinky.

"…" said Sakura, Yuki and Kanchome.

Sakura sighed, "She's like that sometimes… more like all the time…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

"So who's your bookkeeper?" asked Yuki.

"Have you heard of Parco Fulgore?" asked Kanchome.

"Yes…" growled Sakura, "So the spell book he's holding belongs to you right?"

"That's right!" said Kanchome.

Meanwhile with Fulgore and his harem he noticed Kanchome talking to people and one of them was a pretty cute girl.

"I'm sorry but I have to go…" said Fulgore.

All the girls whined as he walked towards his mamodo.

"Oh hello I see you met my little friend." said Fulgore.

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

She got up and said in a cold tone, "Yuki… if you want to play with Kanchome please be home by dinner."

She left with Kinky fallowing her. Kanchome introduced Yuki to Fulgore.

"So you're a friend of Kanchome's back in the mamodo world?" asked Fulgore.

"That's right!" said Yuki.

"So who was that girl?" asked Fulgore.

"That's Sakura, she's my bookkeeper… she doesn't like your music." said Yuki.

"Really…" said Fulgore, "That's impossible! Everyone likes my music!"

"Not everyone!" yelled a voice.

A beam came from behind Fulgore and his soul gem came out. He collapsed to the ground.

Sakura walked home in a huff, "Of all mamodo Yuki had to be friends with… its bookkeeper had to be Fulgore!" said Sakura.

"Its ironic… ain't it!" said Kinky eating a carrot.

"Yeah…" said Sakura she got the feeling that some one was being attacked, "That's not good…"

She back towards where she felt it was happening. She hid to asses the situation. Fulgore was the victim, Kanchome tried to revive him by singing "Iron Man Fulgore"… but it wasn't working!

"Okay Fulgore's the target…" sighed Sakura.

Kinky appeared on Sakura's shoulder dressing in Angel wings a halo.

"You should do it… its job to help people…" said Kinky.

Kinky switched shoulder but now wearing devil horns, had evil tail attached to her cotton like tail, holding a pitchfork and wearing a red cape.

"You shouldn't do it… that guy's a perv… if you save him then he'll only make more perverted songs…" said Kinky.

Sakura had an angry vein, "KINKY!" she yelled.

Kinky fell to the ground, "I'll do just don't ever do that again…" said Sakura.

"I can promise that I won't won't do it…" said Kinky.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Mystical Lovely Power! Make-Up!" she transformed into Mystical Sakura.

Back with the fight Kanchome began to cry.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Kanchome.

"Because he lacks a soul… he just as good a dead body…" said the monster.

"What?" said Kanchome.

"She's right… your only hope is if Sakura shows up soon…" said Yuki.

"Thanks for that opening Yuki!" said Mystical Sakura jump in front of them.

"The Cherry Blossom blooms in the daylight! I'm Mystical Sakura and I'm not very happy with you!" said Mystical Sakura.

"Who's that?" asked Kanchome.

"Mystical Sakura! She happens to Sakura… my book keeper." said Yuki.

"Wow your book keeper's a super hero?" asked Kanchome.

"Your embarrassing me guys…" said Mystical Sakura blushing.

Blast of energy aimed itself towards Mystical Sakura she dogged.

"Your smart there girly…" said the monster.

"Sorry I take complement from monsters…" said Mystical Sakura.

Mystical Sakura ran up to them monster and landed a kick. The monster dropped Forgore's Soul Gem which Yuki managed to catch it. She handed to orange colored gem to Kanchome.

"Here Kanchome… since he's your Book keeper you should be the one to place it back in…" said Yuki.

"How do you that?" asked Kanchome.

Both mamodos ran over to Fulgore's prone body.

"Place the gem over his chest and let go of it…" said Yuki.

Kanchome did just that and it went back into his body.

"What happened?" asked Fulgore waking up.

"Your soul gem was taken…" said Yuki.

Fulgore got up, and saw Mystical Sakura.

"He's awake then good…" said Sakura taking out her wand, "Let Love fill your life! Mystical Sakura Rainbow Surprise!"

the attack hit the monster head on and it vanished. Mystical Sakura sighed at this.

Kanchome and Yuki helped Fulgore to sit up, Fulgore starred at the Magical Girl.

"Who is she?" asked Fulgore.

Mystical Sakura become Sakura again and Fulgore was surprised.

"I'm sure Yuki will tell you everything…" said Sakura coldly and she walked back home, Fulgore just stared at the girl.

Later Sakura was watching TV in her room when the doorbell rang.

"Sakura can you get it?" asked her mom.

"Okay!" said Sakura.

She walked downstairs and it was Yuki, Fulgore and Kanchome.

"Yuki I just wanted you give you this as a token for my apparition…" said Fulgore.

He handed Sakura a red rose. Sakura glare at him and broke the rose in half. Fulgore and Kanchome stood their with the mouth's hanging open.

"Come on Yuki you should come inside…" said Sakura.

"Okay, see you later Kanchome…" said Yuki.

Sakura shut the door.

"That Sakura… she and interesting girl…" thought Fulgore.

Inside the house Sakura sighed, "Great… I think Fulgore developed a bit of a crush on me…" thought Sakura.

Next Time: Sakura runs into a skater boy with a mamodo. She challenged him to a battle but there's one problem. She asks Kiyo to do a really big favor... A REALLY BIG FAVOR... while she fights. However all's not what it seems... and when the monsters target Yuki something bad happens...


	5. Sakura’s Dream

Chapter 5: Sakura's Dream

Sakura was in a dark place… she was in her pajamas and her heir was down.

"What's going on?" she said while looking around.

Yuki appeared smiling happily, suddenly a monster appeared behind her and shot out a beam at Yuki. Her soul gem came out as Yuki collapsed, the monster grabbed

"Yuki!" cried Sakura.

She ran towards them monster and kicked it… the monster however dropped Yuki's soul gem… Sakura dove to catch it but missed, it fell to the ground and broke in two…

"No…" whispered Sakura, she began ot cry "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

Sakura shot up in bed… it was all dream… but it was too realized… she began to hyperventilate.

"That… dream…" said Sakura.

"Sakura?" asked Yuki who woke up from her futon she slept on.

It was still late at night… "You should back to sleep."

"She had a prophetic dream…" said Kinky who was wide awake… and fixing her cloak.

"Kinky… tomorrow's not a school day it won't work…" said Sakura with a sigh.

"What do you mean prophetic dream…" said Yuki.

"It a dream that shows the future…" said Kinky, "And by the looks of it… something bad is going to happen…"

"This better be a joke Kinky…" said Sakura.

"It must have that bad…" mumbled Kinky.

Sakura and Yuki went back to sleep… before Sakura went back to sleep she thought "I don't want to lose Yuki yet… not like that anyways…"

The next day was Sunday so there was no school… Sakura and Yuki ate breakfast with her parents.

"So honey what are you going to do today?" asked Sakura's mother.

"Well I don't know…" said Sakura.

"I have an idea… I'll give you a Kinky free day…" said Yuki.

"Really how?" said Sakura.

"I'll spend today with Kinky… until you come back… you need… after that dream last night…" said Yuki.

"Thanks…" said Sakura.

Later in the day Sakura was out shopping by herself. She bought some manga, some cute outfits also a new purse her mom… then she bought herself a crepe, she sat on a bench ate it happily… while it was a nice day… nothing could sop her from thinking about the dream from then night before.

Meanwhile a young man named Eido and his mamodo partner Hyde was at a billboard just hanging out… though Hyde wasn't too happy about this… Eido was well being Eido. Eido was looking thought binoculars.

"Oh… I see a real hottie and she's alone…" said Eido.

Hyde just rolled his eyes… Eido will always be Eido.

He took out the spell book.

"Jikar!" read Eido.

Hyde created gusts of wind that made both fly.

Eido flew towards the girl he saw… Sakura. However his landing was anything but perfect… he crashed into a light pole.

Sakura noticed him twitching at the crash. And decided to help him up.

"Hey you okay?" asked Sakura.

Eido looked up Sakura skirt and gave a lecherous grin.

"You wear Kitty undies…" said Eido.

Sakura blushed bright red.

She helped him up of the ground… then yelled you "YOU PERVERT!" she began to repeatedly slap him. Sakura then walked away.

Hyde who was hiding (pun not indented) showed up and said "Well she shot you down…"

"I'm not done with her yet…" said Eido.

Hyde rolled his eyes… "Why can't he have this determination for the mamodo battle?"

Eido skated over to Sakura and grabbed her arm.

"Look… I'm a guy wouldn't mess with…" said Eido.

Sakura got even more angry, she landed a kick in the crotch then began to slap him repeatedly again.

"Well I'm a girl a guy who shouldn't be messed with, shouldn't mess with… you understand was what I'm saying…" said Sakura brushing past her braid.

Then she noticed the spell book in his hands.

"You have a mamodo!" said Sakura.

"So you have one too…" said Eido who was still in pain… after all Sakura has a strong kick.

"That's right…" said Sakura taking out Yuki's spell book… "I challenge you to a battle…"

"Really it's about time that someone challenged us…" said Hyde showing up.

"Okay so it's agreed we meet at the river near the train bridge at 4:30…" said Sakura.

"Agreed…" said Hyde.

Sakura walked away angrily… "Why haven't I challenged anyone like this before…" she thought then remember something. "Oh no… I was so angry with the guy I forgot about Kinky…"

She ran home as fast as she could. She got home in record time… she gave her mom the purse then ran to her room where Yuki and Kinky were playing video games…

"Yuki… I need to talk to you…" said Sakura.

They left the house… this way if Kinky bothered them.

"Okay Yuki… here's the thing…" said Sakura.

Sakura whisper what happened in Yuki's ear. "…and I don't want Kinky to find out…" she finished.

"Find out about what…" said Kinky showing up seemingly out of nowhere.

Sakura punted her across the city.

"I HATE THAT RABBIT!" she yelled.

Sakura sighed, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I have an idea ot distract Kinky…" said Yuki.

Sakura looked at her mamodo partner. "What is it?" asked Sakura.

"You have that Mystical Sakura cosplay wig and toy wands right?" asked Yuki.

"Are you kidding I have a ton…" said Sakura.

"That great!" said Yuki, she began to whisper the plan to Sakura… she was surprised…

"I'm unsure if Kiyo will agree to it…" said Sakura.

"What other choice do we have right now?" asked Yuki.

Sakura went into the her room, asked her mom something… which she agreed to, got some stuff from her room and went over to Kiyo's house.

In Kiyo's room, Kiyo was studding the Spell Book while Zatch happily played with Volcan on his bed when the doorbell rang...

"I'll get it!" said Zatch.

He ran down stairs and saw it was Sakura and Yuki at the door.

"Hey Zatch!" said Yuki.

"Yuki, Sakura what are you doing here?" asked Zatch.

"Well I need to ask Kiyo a really big favor…" said Sakura as she and Yuki took off her shoes and went upstairs.

"Oh what is it?" asked Zatch.

"We'll tell you soon…" said Sakura.

Zatch noticed the bag that Sakura was holding but shrugged it off.

All three went up to Kiyo's room.

"Um… is okay if I lock the door?" asked Sakura.

"Let me guess it about Kinky?" asked Kiyo.

Sakura gave a quick nod after locking his door and locking his window she began to talk.

"I need you to do me a favor…" said Sakura.

"What kind of favor…" said Kiyo suddenly getting a weird chill.

Sakura began to tell the story of the guy with the mamodos she met thought for some reason she left why he made her mad…

"And… I need you to…" said Sakura.

"Go on…" said Kiyo.

"Dress up like me and pretend you me until the battles over…" said Sakura.

Kiyo froze, "What?"

Meanwhile…

Eido and Hyde were talking on that billboard.

"So you think you can beat that girl?" asked Hyde.

"Oh yeah that girl will be so easy to beat…" said Eido.

"That not what that kick said…" said Hyde.

The subject was changed…

"You know Hyde you should relax more often…" said Eido.

"I already told you… there's only person that can make me relax and she's probably all ready been sent back…" said Hyde.

Eido just ignored the partner.

Meanwhile in a dark place a queen sat on her thrown… she had blood red hair and wore a sliver dress.

"Kali! You said you have some news…" said the queen.

A young woman with dark blue hair showed up, her named was Kali

"I have… I have discovered creature known as mamodos they come once a millennia to fight for king only 100 appear however there are a lot less left… if we have one or two should gems out of the 5 then the power will have more strength…" said Kali.

"So tell me more about them…" said the queen.

"My monsters have run into three… the 2nd one of this little boy…" said Kali showing the fight when Kiyo's soul gem was taken.

"Then him…" said Kali showing the fight when Fulgore's soul gem was taken.

"However the first one you may find interesting… Mystical Sakura has one helping her…" said Kali showing various shots if Yuki, "This one will be my first mamodo target…"

"Very well…" said the queen.

Back at Kiyo's house.

"No…" said Kiyo.

"Please… you're the only one I can ask…" said Sakura.

"Why me? I'm not even a girl…" said Kiyo.

"You're the only other book keeper I know… other than the Italian Perv…" said Sakura.

Kiyo sweatdroped, he heard about that story involving Fulgore from both Yuki and Kanchome.

"Please…" said Sakura.

"I think you do it Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"What?" said Kiyo.

"Sakura saved your life Kiyo! You should repay her… after all Sakura and Yuki have an unfair advantage…" said Zatch.

"Fine…" said Kiyo with a sigh, "But how you do you know Kinky will fall for it…" said Kiyo.

"Because she's well… Kinky… but she'll only fall for it once... unfortunately" said Sakura.

Kiyo sighed… this was going to be interesting experience…

Sakura changed into one of her new outfits so Kiyo could wear the outfit that Sakura was wearing. Then they did the hair… Sakura had a wig that matched her perfectly… mainly because it was one of the Mystical Sakura merchandise that she made a deal with they also gave him a toy wand to carrying around.

In the end he looked like… a guy dressed like Sakura.

Zatch, Sakura, and Yuki tried to hold their laughs.

"It's not funny…" said Kiyo.

"Come on say it like me…" said Sakura.

"It's not funny…" said Kiyo trying his best impersonate Sakura voice.

It was harder to try not to laugh.

"Okay the plan is for Zatch to hang with my mom under the guise that Yuki is with Zatch playing… while Kiyo distracts Kinky for as long at possible." said Sakura.

"This never gets out…" said Kiyo.

"Fine… but I do get to tell my opponent if needs to come up…" said Kiyo.

"Okay…" sauid Kiyo.

Kiyo and Zatch headed over to Sakura's house while Sakura and Yuki headed over to the river.

Kiyo and Zatch got to Sakura house, Kiyo rang the bell and Sakura's mother got it.

"Oh you must be Kiyo…" said Sakura's mom trying to laugh at Kiyo.

Kiyo gave a nod, "And you must be Zatch… want to help me make cookies?" asked Sakura's mom who then turned to Kiyo, "Lat time I saw Kinky she was in Sakura room…"

Kiyo sighed as Zatch and Sakura's mom went into the kitchen. Kiyo went into Sakura's room.

"Sakura where have you been?" asked Kinky.

"Oh around…" said Kiyo with his best Sakura impersonation voice.

"Since when are you taller, and have browner eyes, and why does you voice sound funny…" said Kinky.

Kiyo sighed… "Sakura was right… she did fall for it…" though Kiyo.

At the river, Sakura and Yuki waited for a few minutes… finally Hyde and Eido landed.

"So you're here…" said Sakura.

Eido nodded, "Looks like your finally getting a good battle for King… right Hyde…" said Eido.

He looked at his mamodo… it was strange. "Is Hyde… blushing…" he thought.

"Hyde!" said Yuki cheerfully.

Yuki ran towards Hyde and gave him a big hug.

"Yuki…can't… breath…" said Hyde.

Yuki stopped hugging Hyde. "Sorry" she said with a small giggle.

Sakura stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"Yuki… I was sure you were sent back… by Reycom." Said Hyde surprised.

"That's the good news… his book was burned before I even ran into him… I have nothing to worry about…" said Yuki.

"That's good…" said Hyde.

"Hyde… are you blushing…" said Eido in a teasing way.

"I'm not!" yelled Hyde.

"You are… I can tell…" said Eido.

"Shut up…" said Hyde.

"So who's this?" asked Sakura getting over her shock.

"This is Hyde… my best friend… other than you of course…" said Yuki.

Hyde seemed to cough at this...

"So… Eido was it… I think we should leave them alone… so they can talk… this way if they want to fight then they can at least have a nice little chat before they fight…" said Sakura.

"But Sakura… I don't want to fight him yet…" said Yuki.

"Me neither…" said Hyde.

"We're leave them alone anyways…" said Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Eido's arm… and dragged them away.

"Yuki… I'm glad you didn't run into Reycom…" said Hyde.

"Really… I'm glad your still in the battle too…" said Yuki

Hyde seemed to blush at this.

Sakura and Eido sat on the hill over looking the river. Sakura she was pretty upset about this turn of events.

"What a day this turned out be my one chance to finally have a mamodo battle with out cheating and it turns out that mamodo is Yuki best friend… and that thing with Kinky will only work once" said Sakura.

"With out cheating?" asked Eido.

"Yeah you heard about Mystical Sakura right?" said Sakura.

"That Magical girl… right…" said Eido.

"Well I'm her..." said Sakura.

"Yeah right…" said Eido.

"Fine if you don't believe me…" sad Sakura, "Anyways my mascot Kinky is insane and if I get into a mamodo battle Kinky will use a flame thrower to burn the book…"

"What…" said Eido.

"Yeah… because that… I have an unfair advantage… I chooser not to battle until Kinky will stop…" said Sakura.

"How did you get her off your back?" asked Eido.

"Well I asked my friend Kiyo…" said Sakura.

"Kiyo… is he book keeper too? If so I know him…" said Eido.

"Thought you would… anyways I asked him to dress up like me to distract her…" said Sakura.

Eido broke out laughing, "Sorry… it's just that's too funny…" said Eido.

Sakura let out a small giggle… Sakura was having a nice time talking to him… even though he's a pervert…

Eido looked at the two mamodo sitting by the river talking

"There's only person that can make me relax and she's probably all ready been sent back…" Hyde's voice echoed though Eido's head.

"I wonder if she's the one he was talking about…" he thought.

Hyde and Yuki were talking.

"You look a little stiff in the joint… I've bet you've been to serious…" joked Yuki.

"Yeah I just I have…" said Hyde.

He looked at young girl mamodo… she's seems a little different.

"Yuki… you're different…" said Hyde.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuki.

"You seem less scared…" said Hyde.

"Well I just don't have to deal with mamodos but monsters at well… monster trying to take over the world… I learn not be afraid of them…" said Yuki.

Hyde laughed, "I heard that Mystical Sakura is singing autographs at the mall next week…" lied Hyde seeing if Yuki would believe anything still.

"Really… why haven't Sakura told me…" said Yuki, "After she is Mystical Sakura…"

"What Sakura is Mystical Sakura…" said Hyde surprised.

Yuki nodded, "That's why I fight the monsters… to help her…" said Yuki.

"That was a lie I just told you… I guess I should have thought of something else…" said Hyde.

Yuki laughed…

Back on the hill Sakura had a strange chill.

"Someone's going to get attacked… and it's right here…" said Sakura.

Suddenly a monster appeared from nowhere right in front of Yuki and Hyde.

"A soul stealer!" said Yuki.

The soul stealer aimed as it shot a beam at Yuki… taking out her soul gem. The monster managed to grabbed the soul gem as Yuki collapsed.

Sakura and Eido's eyes were wide.

"This can't be good…" said Sakura taking out her wand. "Mystical Lovely Power! Make-up!"

She transformed in Mystical Sakura.

"You really are her!" said Eido shocked.

Mystical Sakura gave him a smile before running down the monster.

"So Mystical Sakura… want to save your little side kick…" said monster.

"She's not only my side kick… but one of my best friend…" said Mystical Sakura.

"Yuki… Yuki…" said Hyde trying to wake her up.

Mystical Sakura began to fight the monster they exchanged a few blows then Sakura kicked the monster… the monster... the monster dropped it.

"No it can be… my dream…" thought Sakura as she dove for it…

She dove for but missed… Yuki's soul gem dropped to the ground and broke in two…

"No… the dream… it came true…" cried Sakura, "Yuki!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Next Time: Yuki's soul gem is broken... however things are not what they seem... Sakura will gain new strengths as their friendship her friendship with Yuki becomes much stronger... What will happen? Will Yuki die? Will Hyde and Eido help? Will Zatch and Kiyo help? Why did Kinky glue the wig to Kiyo's head? All these question will be answered next time...


	6. A New Power

A/N: If you're familiar with Magical Girl series Sakura gets an elemental power- up in this chapter...

Chapter 6: A New Power

Sakura began to cry… she couldn't stop herself… she just couldn't stop crying.

"It can't be… it can't be…" cried Mystical Sakura.

"What's wrong…" said Eido.

The monster began to laugh, "The little girl's going to die… her soul is broken… it can never be put back…" laughed the monster.

Hyde began to get angry.

"Eido… let's fight this guy…" said Hyde.

Eido shrugged, he never seen Hyde this angry… in fact this was one of the first times he saw Hyde exhibit emotion other than anger and annoyance... mostly annoyance… it was strange this anger was different… very different.

"Yuki…" cried Mystical Sakura...

Meanwhile at Sakura's house Kinky was doing something while Kiyo… still disguised Sakura sighed watched the insane rabbit. Kinky stopped whatever she was doing when she sensed a power come over her… a great sadness… the only time this happened was when a soul gem broke.

"Sakura… why didn't you sense the Soul Stealer?" asked Kinky.

Kiyo sweatdroped… "This isn't good…" thought Kiyo.

"If you scream then I sorry…" said Kinky, "Not really…" she added with an insane smile.

Kinky pulled the braid of the wing and revealed its Kiyo.

"Kiyo! Why are you dressed like Sakura?" asked Kinky.

Kiyo sighed "I'm not telling you why but she asked me to…" said Kiyo.

Kinky shrugged, she picked up the wig, put glue on it and put it back on Kiyo's head. She then took out a disposable camera and began to take all the pictures she could… of Kiyo dressed like Sakura.

Kinky sighed, "You brought Zatch and your spell book, right?" asked Kinky.

Kiyo nodded, "Yeah I did…" said Kiyo.

"You may not be Sakura but I need your help someone might die…" said Kinky.

"Okay… why did you glue the wig to my head?" yelled Kiyo.

"Because…" said Kinky.

Kiyo sighed, they ran sown stairs, Zatch was taking the cookies out with Sakura's mom…

"Zatch it's bad!" yelled Kiyo.

"What is it… and I thought you said if Kinky found you were going to take off the wig…" said Zatch.

"I glued it back on…" said Kinky laughing evil she returned back to normal "Anyways Zatch I need your help..."

Zatch looked at the rabbit and shrugged, "Zatch come back later to pick up the cookies!"

"Okay Mrs. Milna…" said Zatch.

Both put their shoes on and ran to where Kinky felt the "Disturbance in the Force"… that's what she said it was.

"Okay its that way all the way that way… I have an errand to do… I'll be back soon." said Kinky.

Kiyo stared at the talking rabbit and shrugged.

Kinky ran to a 1 hour photo, and dropped the camera that she took pics of Kiyo dressed like Sakura.

A minutes later Kinky came back.

"That was fast…" said Zatch.

"I know…" said Kinky.

The group ran by Suzy, Kane, Iwashima and Yamanaka. They caught glimpse of Kiyo.

"What that Kiyo?" said Yamanaka.

"I think so…" said Suzy.

"Why was he dressed like Sakura?" asked Kane.

"We'll ask him at school…" said Iwashima.

At the fight...

"Jikirga!" read Eido.

Hyde fired a beam of wind… it hit the monster head on… it got a good hit however the monster didn't seemed fazed.

"You think that will stop me?" said the monster.

"Zakeruga!" read another voice.

A beam of lighting hit the monster from behind… it came from Zatch.

"Thanks…" said Eido… who began to laugh... "You're dressed like Sakura... I'm glad I got see that!"

"It's not funny!" yelled Kiyo.

"you think that could stop me!" yelled the monster getting up.

"Hey you… you know where Sakura is…" said Kinky.

"She right there…" said Hyde pointing to Mystical Sakura crying over Yuki's prone form… with her broken soul gem right in front of her.

"Yuki's soul gem is broken…" said Kinky in a serious, "Okay Zatch, Kiyo! Mamodo guy and other guy book keeper guy! Please fight that monster while I'll try to get Sakura to fight…"

"That's what I was doing or are you blind!" yelled Eido.

"I'm not blind… just crazy! Mwa ha ha!" laughed Kinky.

Kinky ran over to Mystical Sakura… "Sakura… please stop crying…" said Kinky.

"Kinky… (sob) what are you doing here?" asked Mystical Sakura.

"I sensed a broken soul gem and tracked it… I have that power you know…" said Kinky.

"You never told me…" said Mystical Sakura.

Kinky sweatdroped, "Look… if you keep crying then that monster wins… defeat that monster to avenge her… you were going to lose Yuki anyways so stop crying…" said Kinky.

"But not like this… she going to die…" said Mystical Sakura, "If her book was burned then she would have been sent back…"

Kinky, "It doesn't matter… just be strong…" said Kinky.

Mystical Sakura sighed, she had no idea that Kinky could be well… what's the word… it hard to say but Kinky was being reliable… Mystical Sakura gave a small nod…

"Any second now…" said Kinky.

"I will be strong... for Yuki…" said Mystical Sakura…

Just then the wind picked up… a teat that was at Mystical Sakura's eye flew in the wind that hit a piece of Yuki's broken soul gem. Kinky took out a boom box that began to play Sailor Team no Theme... The two pieces of the Soul gem began to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" asked Mystical Sakura.

The larger of the piece began to get larger becoming the whole soul again… while the smaller of the two began to get smaller and changed shape to that of a cherry blossom petal. The whole Soul Gem began to float, Yuki body seemed to get up on its own… The soul gem went into Yuki's body. Yuki woke up, "What happened?" she asked like nothing happened.

"Yuki!" said Mystical Sakura happily.

"Yuki!" said Hyde.

"She's all right…" said Zatch.

"This can't be good…" said monster.

The smaller piece of Soul Gem flew over to Mystical Sakura… her wand appeared in front of her and the piece of the Soul Gem attached it self to the wand… then something happened it turned Sky Blue. Mystical Sakura instinctively grabbed the wand then her costume changed… it changed to a pale blue kimono with sky blue snow flake pattern, it ended right above her knee and short sleeves, the Obi was a deep sky blue color, he high heels turned sky blue while the two ribbons on her braids turned to a pale ice blue color and finally the gem on her forehead turned deep sky-blue blue as well. When it was done everyone was surprised.

"My outfit…" said Mystical Sakura.

"That was weird…" said Zatch.

"No I just got a power up… like Super Sailor Moon or something from Corrector Yui…" said Mystical Sakura.

Zatch, Kiyo, Eido and Hyde stared at Mystical Sakura not understanding what she was talking about.

"Well I should really figure out what my powers are…" said Mystical Sakura with a sweat drop.

"It looks like Ice to me." said Yuki.

"In this form you need to create your own unique attack…" said Kinky.

"What?" said Sakura confused.

"Each Soul Shard is different…" said Kinky.

"Soul Shard did you know this was going to happen?" said Mystical Sakura.

"… maybe…" said Kinky.

Mystical Sakura sighed… "So in other words you made me worry for nothing?" asked Mystical Sakura.

"… maybe…" said Kinky.

"And you were goi8ng to let her believe that Yuki was dead…" said Zatch.

"… maybe…" said Kinky.

"Is that all your going to say?" asked Mystical Sakura

"… maybe…" said Kinky.

"Let's just ignore her…" said Hyde.

"That's just what I was going to say…" said Mystical Sakura.

"You may have a power of a soul shard but you still can't defeat me!" said the monster.

Mystical Sakura held the spell book close to her when it began to glow, she looked though it and smirked "The 4th spell…" she thought.

"Okay Yuki I have an idea…" said Mystical Sakura holding up the spell book.

"Right…" said Yuki knowing what it is.

"Zatch, Kiyo, Hyde, Eido! Get back things are going to get little chilly…" said Mystical Sakura.

"Oh so what are you going to with that little girl…" said the monster.

"Would you want to know… the First Spell: Blizdo!" read Mystical Sakura.

A wave of ice and snow came from Yuki's hands and went towards the monster… however, the monster jumped up and dodged "You thin that would get rid of me?"

The monster shot out several beams of energy.

"Looks like it's time for the second spell… Figisheild!" read Mystical Sakura.

Yuki held out her hand and a shield of ice appeared… the beams hit the shield and the energy became trapped in small blocks of ice that formed on the surface.

"Damn it…" said the monster.

"Whoa… even though they haven't been in many mamodo battles their perfect sync…" said Kiyo.

"Yuki…" said Hyde quietly.

"You may be able to block my attack but do you think you can stop me…" said the monster.

"I know I can… the third spell… Frostruk!" read Mystical Sakura.

Little snow men formed from the previous attacks Yuki threw… all of them shouting "Happy Birthday"

"What you think they can stop me…" the monster.

The little snowmen began to attack and they were vicious… extremely vicious…

"Now for the 4th spell…" said Mystical Sakura, "You ready?"

"I know I am…" said Yuki.

"You will pay for what you have done…" thought Mystical Sakura "The 4th spell: Yuki Tennyo!" read Mystical Sakura.

A figure that looked like a snow maiden appeared from behind Yuki… she motioned it towards the monster the snow maiden crashed on the monster and froze on contact.

"That spell is the strongest…" thought Mystical Sakura nearly drained… however it gave her heart… and impression for her new attack.

"Take this Ice Strom of the Heart! Mystical Snow Flake Congratulations!" said Mystical Sakura.

"Congratulations…" though the 4 that weren't familiar with Magical Girl series.

A blue-ish white beam came from the wand and hit the ice sculpture that was once the monster… it destroyed the ice and once the ice was gone the monster screamed in pain as it designated…

"Gottcha!" said Mystical Sakura who then collapsed from exhaustion and transforming back to her traditional Mystical Sakura uniform.

"Sakura!" said Yuki.

Everyone ran towards, "Maybe I shouldn't have all 4 spells…" said Mystical Sakura with a smile.

"She just needs to rest…" said Kiyo.

"Thanks all of you…" said Mystical Sakura then turned her attention towards the rabbit while whistling innocently.

"Okay Kinky spill… what just happened…" said Mystical Sakura.

"Okay, okay…" said Kinky.

She sat down while the other 6 listened.

"Like I told you before… you must stop the Licno Empire from getting 5 soul gems… however when some soul gems break and a lone tear falls on it then the soul gem is healed and the smaller of the two pieces becomes a Soul Shard…" said Kinky.

"What's a Soul Shard?" asked Yuki.

"A Soul Shard is Piece of a Soul Gem…" said Kinky.

"That's not very specific…" said Kiyo.

"fine I'll you more information, each soul gem gives you a new costume with what the soul element… for example Yuki's soul is an Ice Element so it give you an ice costume however no souls are the same so if you have two ice element costumes they will be completely different and that's why you had to create you own attacks… any ways once you gather 5 Soul Shards you'll be able to reach (insert cool next level title here) Mystical Sakura" said Kinky.

"Why did you say "Insert cool next level title here"" asked Eido.

"I want Sakura to choose the title!" said Kinky.

"So in other words you're lazy…" said Mystical Sakura who began to detransformed Sakura noticed that the Soul Shard was on ground and picked it up.

"What I going to this anyways…" said Sakura.

"I have this!" said Kinky.

She held a pendant in her hand… it was shaped like a cherry blossom.

"This is where you put the soul; gems..." said Kinky.

Sakura grabbed and put the soul gem to the pendant, it gave a faint glow before returning to normal.

Sakura go up and Kiyo and Eido said "I'll walk you home…"

"Hey I was the one who she challenged so I should walk her home…" said Eido.

"I don't want a fight… I just need someone to help with the wig… Kinky glued it on…" said Kiyo.

"Kinky…" sighed Sakura.

They headed to her house…

"This s embarrassing…" said Kiyo who will dressed like Sakura.

"So are you going to come out or what?" said Eido.

"Shut up!" yelled Kiyo, "All of you must swear… that will never… ever… ever… tell anyone about this ever…"

"I won't tell anyone Kiyo…" said Zatch.

"We promise we won't tell…" said Sakura.

"That's right… we knew this might be the case…" said Yuki.

"What ever…" said Eido.

"Fine…" said Hyde.

"Where's Kinky…" said Kiyo.

"I have a bad felling about this…" said Sakura.

Later Sakura's mom helped with the wig while everyone else watch… it was a very funny thing to watch fortunately by the end there was no sign that he had a wig glued to his head… Eido and Hy6de decided to crash that night despite protests from Sakura.

"That's so nice that friend of yours is staying the night…" said Sakura's mom.

"He's an acquaintance and nothing more!" said Sakura.

"Are you staying the night too Kiyo and Zatch?" asked Sakura's mom.

"I can't Mrs. Milna, we have school tomorrow…" said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah… stop by any time especially you Zatch…" said Sakura's mom.

"Thank you for lending me the clothes…" said Kiyo wearing some clothes that Sakura's mom let him barrow from Sakura's dad.

The next day at school…

"So how did it go lat night?" asked Kiyo to Sakura.

"Dad thinks I'm dating Eido for some reason… think my hatred of perverts doesn't make any sense and it's good for me that I'm dating one…" said Sakura.

"Okaay…" said Kiyo.

"Hey Kiyo…" said Yamanaka walking up to him with Suzy, Kane and Iwashima.

"What?" asked Kiyo.

"Were you dressed like Sakura yesterday?" asked Kane.

Both Sakura and Kiyo froze.

"What would make you say that?" asked Kiyo.

"We thought you run by with Zatch dressed like her…" said Suzy.

"No… it must have been someone else…" said Kiyo.

"Well…" said Kinky popping out nowhere.

"Oh great…" said Sakura.

"These pi…" said Kinky Sakura grabbed the crazed rabbit and went into the hall Kiyo fallowed since he knew it was about him.

"What is this about Kinky…" said Sakura.

"I have these pictures I took last night… if Kiyo wants them he has to do me favors… I don't know what I want but if you refuse I will show them to people" said Kinky showing them the picture she had.

"Oh great…" said Kiyo.

"Remember… you will have to do me favors if you don't want these out…" said Kinky hopping away.

Kiyo slumped there and sighed "Why me…"

"I'm so sorry… I hate no idea she would do that…" said Sakura.

"That's okay… like you said she unpredictable…" said Kiyo.

"But at least someone else hates the rabbit…" said Sakura.

"Can you teach me how to punt her?" asked Kiyo jokingly.

"Sure thing…" said Sakura and they both laughed.

Kinky left the school building and look towards it.

"I know one day you will loose Yuki… but I'm glad she's the first Soul Shard… in a way… you'll always have a part of her…" thought Kinky looking towards where her classroom should be.

Next Time: Yuki is having problems at the park with the bully... Naomi, the same one who bullies Zatch... Yuki tried to get Sakura to help... but when she does as Mystical Sakura, she feels bad for saying mean things to the little girl... what will happen?

A/N: Okay I have a few announcements... for those who read Quest of Kings there will be another special soon... this special they meet their Zatch Bell counterpart and since Yuki is an OC that means Sakura will be in it just thought you should know.

Also in this chapter introduces two new recurring jokes... Kinky black mailing Kiyo with the pics and Eido (with Hyde) crashing over at Sakura's house unannounced (with Sakura's father thinking he's her boyfriend)… these tow jokes will appear in the next Quest of Kings Special by the way…


End file.
